He's Bastard
by doubleU26
Summary: Yunho yang sedikit brothercomplex benar-benar tidak rela jika adik kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan lelaki brengsek macam seorang Choi Dong Wook. Changmin tak akan pernah diserahkannya pada Dong Wook! Se7Min, a little bit hints of HoMin.


**He's Bastard**

Hujan turun lagi. Gelap meraja di langit. Padahal jam dinding di rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Tapi keadaan di luar rumah masih seperti pukul 6 pagi yang mendung. Cuma suara guntur bersahutan saja yang mengisi kesunyian. Coba kalau tidak ada guntur, pasti sepi sekali.

"Berarti nggak jadi ke perpustakaan kota dong, Min-_ah_?"

Dia berbalik. Memandang orang yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Baru bangun, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya. Masih pakai piyama hitam garis-garis putih vertikal dan rambut hitam cepak yang berantakan.

"Nggak jadilah, _Hyung_. Kamu mau aku disambar petir, ya?" Dia berbalik lagi. Mungkin pemandangan hujan lebih menarik indera penglihatannya daripada '_hyung_'-nya yang baru bangun tidur. "Semalem pulang jam berapa, _Hyung_? Baru bangun jam segini."

_Hyung_nya yang baru bangun tidur cuma nyengir, "Lembur lagi, Changmin-_ah_."

"Yunho, aku nggak tanya kamu lembur atau enggak. Aku tanya 'kamu pulang jam berapa semalam?'."

"Siapa tahu kamu mau tahu, Min."

"Masalahnya, kamu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yunho menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Changmin pagi-pagi.

"Jam setengah satu. Tadi malam ada pesta di tempat aku kerja. _Club _disewa sampai jam segitu. Nggak boleh ada pegawai yang pulang sebelum jam setengah satu. Termasuk aku yang bartender."

Menoleh, mata Changmin mendapati Yunho yang duduk di sofa panjang di belakangnya. "Aku udah bilang kalau nggak suka sama kerjaan sambilanmu, Yunho. Jadi pegawai di perusahaan berlian itu gajinya nggak kecil, aku tahu itu. Terus kenapa kamu harus kerja di _club _segala?"

Changmin beranjak untuk kemudian duduk lagi di sebuah sofa _single _di hadapan Yunho. Yang ditatap bungkam.

"Upacara kelulusanku tinggal menghitung minggu. Habis itu aku kuliah, jadi mahasiswa. Bisa ambil kerjaan sambilan—mungkin _waiter_ atau kasir tidak buruk. Jadi aku rasa, kamu nggak perlu sampai ambil kerjaan sambilan macam bartender di _club _itu." Changmin merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, "Aku nggak akan merepotkan kamu lagi."

Yunho jadi merasa bersalah. Gara-gara keegoisannya untuk jadi bartender, Changmin jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Terkutuklah kau, Jung Yunho. "Dengar, Min. Aku tidak melakukan itu karena kau. Maksudku, kau tidak membebanimu, sungguh. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Nggak apa-apa." Changmin tersenyum. Tipis, sih. Tapi cukup membuat Yunho terpaku. Ah, bahkan senyum malaikat pun kalah dibanding senyum Changmin_nya_.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Mikir apa, Min?"

"Aku mau pindah habis lulusan nanti." Yunho ternganga.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Aku mau mandiri, Yunho-_hyung_. Aku bukan bayi. Aku ingin bilang sejak lama, tapi kamu selalu pulang malam dan berangkat pagi. Kalau libur pun bangun siang."

"Tapi—"

"Cobalah mengerti, _Hyung_." Changmin berkata tegas. Dia tidak main-main dengan rencananya itu. Yunho memang bukan kakak kandungnya. Tapi Yunho-lah yang merawatnya sejak orang tua angkatnya—ayah dan ibu kandung Yunho—meninggal. Temannya sejak kecil. Yang menyayanginya dengan tulus—bahkan melebihi ayah dan ibu kandungnya yang entah dimana rimbanya. Orang yang telah dia repotkan sekian lama, "Aku bisa mengerti keputusanmu mengambil kerjaan sampingan itu. Cobalah mengerti aku juga."

Seandainya Changmin tahu, persepsinya tentang alasan Yunho itu salah. Membuat pikiran Yunho bertambah saja. "Baiklah, terserah kau, Minnie. Pindah dan kerja sambilan itu semua hakmu. Tapi, mintalah padaku kalau kamu butuh."

"Kamu memang yang terbaik, _Hyung_! Aku menyayangimu, sungguh!" Changmin menghambur kepelukan Yunho. Membuat yang dipeluk terkekeh pelan.

"Changmin masih bisa mirip anak kecil juga, ternyata."

"Nanti kalau aku bersikap dewasa dibilang sok tua." Yunho tergelak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau pindah kemana, Changmin?"

Laki-laki yang lebih muda mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang berbinar semangat menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lembut. Kemudian kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho. "Rumah Dong Wook-_hyung_. Alumnus SMA-ku. Dia baik kok, _Hyung_. Yah, lumayanlah. Menghemat uang. Daripada untuk sewa apartemen?"

Changmin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan kekehan pelan. Sungguh berlainan dengan Yunho yang merasakan firasat tidak enak dan merutuk dalam hati.

"Dong Wook? Maksudmu Choi Dong Wook? Sepupunya Choi Siwon itu, maksudmu?"

"Ne. Kenapa memangnya, _Hyung_?" Changmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Matanya memicing curiga. "Kamu nggak akan melarangku cuma karena Siwon rivalmu, kan? Dong Wook-_hyung _itu baik!"

"Baik apanya? Dia itu brengsek, Changmin-_ah_!"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: God, themselves, and not mine of course ^^. Warning: BL, typo(s), BoyxBoy, OOC.**

Salam kenal, semuanyaaa~ _Thank you for reading my story _^^. Saya ragu apa _fanfic _ini pantas untuk di-_publish_. Takutnya jelek dan tidak ada yang suka T.T Tolong bilang pada saya kalau _fanfic _ini benar-benar jelek dan tidak pantas di-_publish_. Kalau masih ada harapan untuk diperbaiki dan ditingkatkan kualitas ceritanya, ya beri saya masukan. Pedas atau kasar juga nggak apa-apa, kok ^^

_So, wanna leave some review for this cute author_? #plak.


End file.
